


Les liens entre maître et subordonné

by malurette



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bondage, M/M, One Shot, unequal pairing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nul besoin d'attacher Rune pour qu'il se tienne tranquille : son immense dévotion au Seigneur Minos suffit à l'immobiliser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les liens entre maître et subordonné

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Je veux t'entendre crier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328149) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Les liens entre maître et subordonné  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Minos du Griffon x Rune du Balrog  
>  **Genre :** BDSM plutôt soft  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 à R / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "bondage utilisant le ‘Cosmic Marionetion’" sur le Grand Kink Mème Multi-Fandom Anonyme en Français  
>  ;  
> remix plus soft du prompt précédent.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 555

Nul besoin d’attacher Rune pour qu’il se tienne tranquille. Son immense dévotion au Seigneur Minos suffit à l’immobiliser. Comme si la règle du silence s’étendait aux mouvements inutiles : tant que Minos le dominera de tout sa hauteur, tant qu’il ne l’autorisera pas explicitement à reprendre sa liberté, Rune ne fera pas un geste.

Il appartient corps et âme à Hadès, et plus encore au Juge des Enfers aux ordres duquel on lui a fait le privilège de l’affilier. Son esprit contient toutes les entraves nécessaires.

Pourtant, Minos s’assure de son obéissance en enchaînant encore ses membres. Son cosmos se déploie et des fils se nouent autour du corps de Rune. La _Cosmic Marionnettion_ lui arrache, posément, chaque pièce de son surplis et le met entièrement à nu. Il reste sans défense aucune dans la toile tissée par Minos. À aucun moment pourtant il ne frémit.

Le Seigneur Minos est célèbre pour son grand sens de la justice. Il a reçu de Hadès, maître ultime de toute chose vivante, le droit et le devoir de juger les morts arrivant en son royaume. Il s’acquitte avec diligence de cette tâche. Jamais il ne se montrerait inutilement cruel. Rune l’admire et lui fait aveuglément confiance : il ne lui sera fait aucun mal. Du moins, c’est ce qu’il croit.

Son corps se trouve tiraillé en une infinité de directions contradictoires, en une position qu’il n’arrive pas à appréhender et dont il redoute qu’elle soit humainement impossible. Sa perception de lui-même se fausse complètement, et avec elle celle de l’univers entier autour de lui. Il flotte au milieu de nulle part, pris dans la _Cosmic Marionnettion_. Le vent court sur sa peau, déchiré sur les fils.

Il a conscience de la présence du Seigneur Minos non loin de lui, mains étendues devant lui pour le faire danser au bout de ses fils. Tout le reste, le haut, le bas, tout s’embrouille. Les points d’attache des fils sur son corps sont des sensations sûres, mais à côté il n’est même plus sûr de faire la différence entre l’intérieur et l’extérieur de sa peau.

Il n’avait pas à s’en faire pour cela : Minos le lui rappelle brutalement. Il attache encore de nouveaux fils au corps de son subalterne. Avec une infinie délicatesse, il profite de la bouche ouverte sur ses cris pour s’insinuer autour de sa langue. Prendre possession des deux boutons sensibles qui ornent sa poitrine demande une grande précision. Jouer avec ses parties intimes est tout simplement de l’art. Minos maîtrise ses fils à la perfection. La pression, la traction, la direction qu’il impose à chacun est savamment mesurée. Il en fait absolument ce qu’il veut.

Son plaisir pris, Minos laisse Rune retrouver la terre ferme. Un à un, les fils relâchent leur étreinte. Quand plus rien ne le soutient, livré à lui-même, il tombe à genoux, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Sans cérémonie, Minos l’enveloppe de sa propre soutane. Il met un genou à terre pour remettre en place et lisser une mèche des cheveux épars de son subalterne. Silencieusement, il lui fait part de son approbation. Puis se relève, laissant couler les cheveux de Rune de sa main. Il tourne les talons sans plus lui accorder un regard.


End file.
